fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
O Afryka!
Around The World Odcinek 18 Chris tłumaczy Courtney, jak prowadzić samolot Courtney: Daj mi już spokój! Przyjechałam tutaj tylko po to by się zemścić! Chris: Że co?! Courtney: Nic... Chris: Nie ważne. Ostatnio w Around The World. Przybyliśmy do Korei. Przed tym w Pierwszej Klasie, Wredni Pasażerowie stali się sobie jeszcze bardziej bliscy. Przyrzekli sobie, że już nie opuszczą tej klasy. U Nowych Podróżniczek zaczęły się pogłębiać spory. Stworzyły się dwa przeciwne sojusze. Przez co drużyna rozłamała się. Eklerkowi Zjadacze też zmagali się z problemem. Drużyna różwnież podzieliła się na dwa sojusze. W Korei odegraliśmy wojnę na zgniłe owoce. Przejęty zadaniem Rick. Zmienił nazwę tymczasowego państwa na Vere Środkową i zmienił nazwę drużyny, na drużynę Very. Na co nie pozwoliłem. Harold na czas zadania wykopał okopy, a w nich popełnił owocowe samobójstwo. Przy okazji zabił też Beth. Zadanie znowu wygrały Wredne Pasażerki, po czym do odejścia wytypowały Eklerkowych Zjadaczy, za pułapki Harolda. Na ceremonii Eklerek. Harold otrzymał 4 głosy, na 4 możliwe i tym samym powinien opaść, ale wywaliłem Rick'a. Wkurzał już mnie! Vera to, Vera tamto, można oszaleć! Dobrze. Bez Rick'a. Zostałą już tylko 11. Kto dzisiaj odpadnie, a kto wróci do domu? Gdzie lecimy teraz? Oglądajcie Around The World!!! Courtney bierze nóż Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Pierwsza Klasa 100px Aminet, Venus i LeShawna relaksują się przy tradycyjnym koreańskim masażu LeShawna: O tak! Tego mi było potrzeba! (pokój zwierzeń)LeShawna: Oczywiście, że czułam się źle, wskazując Eklerki, ale mimo wszystko. Nowe Podróżniczki nam raczej nie zagrażają, a jeżeli nawet. To tam jest Lindsay. Czyli tym bardziej. Brak problemów. Aminet i Venus piją sok Aminet: Nie sądzisz Venus, że znowu jesteśmy najlepsze? Venus: Wiesz. Wróciła mi nawet nadzieja, do tego. (pokój zwierzeń)Venus: Wygrałyśmy aż 2 zadania. I raczej nikt nie mógł nam tak bardzo przeszkodzić. Nie no. Czuje się taka dowartościowana! Jak radosny wampir. LeShawna: Ale szkoda, że wytypowaliśmy drużynę Harolda. Aminet: Niestety. Oni są największym zagrożeniem, oprócz nas. Szkoda, że odpadł Rick. Będzie tutaj cicho. (pokój zwierzeń)Aminet: Po eliminacji Ivan'a. To głównie na niego krzyczałam i poniżałam jego miłość do Very. Mówiłam, jaki to on jest żałosny i w ogóle, a teraz? Kogo by tutaj znaleźć do gnębienia. Może nie. Mam! DJ'a. W sumie i tak go nie nawidzą. LeShawana: Nie no. Teraz niespodziewanie to Nowe Podróżniczki stały się najsilniejsze! Jest ich aż piątka. A nas po trójka z Pasażerów i Eklerek. Venus: No masz, nawet rację. Trzeba ich podkopać by wygrali! (pokój zwierzeń)LeShawna: Czy mi się to wydaję, że w Venus czyha wywnętrzna wola walki? W sumie jak pierwszy raz ją zobaczyłam to nie dawałam jej dużo czasu. A tutaj zaskoczenie. Druga Klasa 100px Lindsay budzi się w domalowanymi wąsami (kanciapa woźnego z kamerą Courtney)Courtney: Tak dokładnie! Będę gnębić Lindsay puki nie wyleci. I wszystkich przez których wyleciałam z programu. W sumie tylko Lindsay została jedyną zo zabicia, ale wszyscy członkowie jej nowej drużyny muszą ponieść konsekwencje ich wyboru! Sonny: Wow! Lindsay? Znowu bawiłaś się markerem? Język Lindsay jest czarny Lindsay: Może, a co się stało? Sonny: Nie patrząc na to, że masz znowu czarny język. To masz jeszcze domalowane wąsy! Sonny zaczęła się głośno śmiać (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: Niech ktoś mi nie powie, że to nie było genialne! Muszę podziękować za to temu kto to zrobił! Wykonał świetną robotę! Lindsay: O czym ty mówisz? podnosi lusterko i zaczyna głośno piszczeć (pokój zwierzeń)Lindsay: Nie jestem najmądrzejsza, ale domalowywanie wąsów nie jest za ładne! Nie no! Kto to zrobił! Ja nie mam wrogów prawda? w pokoju zwierzeń na Lindsay spadają odpadki (pokój woźnego z kamerą Courtney)Courtney: Lindsay trzeba zniszczyć! Zniszczyć i nie zostawić nawet prochu! tymczasem Millie: Hej Aaron! Aaron: Hej Millie! Jak tam? Millie: Wiesz. Chcę ci podziękować. Mimo wszystko to ty byłeś najlepszy w ostatnim zadaniu. Aaron: Heh. Dzięki z za rogu przygląda im się Philip (pokój zwierzeń)Philip: Co to ma być? Jakieś zaloty czy co? Nie no. Traktuje to jako zerwanie sojuszu! Zrobię wszystko, żeby odpadła teraz! Lindsay przychodzi śmierdząca Lindsay: Co się stało? Ostatnia Klasa 100px Harold siedzi sam (pokój zwierzeń)Beth: Szkoda mi trochę Harold'a. No w sumie to chciał mnie zabić zgniłym owocem, ale jest mi go teraz strasznie żal! Nie zasługuje by być takim smutnym, nawet jeżeli to dzięki niemu o mało nie wylecieliśmy. Beth siada koło Harold'a Beth: Hej! Już czujesz się dobrze? Harold: Niezbyt. Wiesz to ja powinienem odpaść, a nie Rick. Beth: W sumie. Nie jest mi go szkoda. Przecież on nie miał innego tematu niż Vera. Harold: Może, ale nie zasługiwał na eliminację. Beth: Czy ja wiem. Nie znałam go. (pokój zwierzeń)Harold: Dobrze wiem o tym, że Beth zawiązała tajny sojusz z DJ'em. Niestety dla mnie. Zostałem tylko ja. No i oni. Jeżeli dojdzie do kolejnej ceremonii to już po mnie! przysiada się do nich DJ DJ: Wiesz Harold. Zostało nas już tak mało, że naprawdę powinniśmy się pogodzić. Harold: Jak chcesz. (pokój zwierzeń)DJ: Wiadmo. Jest nas 11 w samolocie. Wiadomo, że to kwestia czasu zanim drużyny się rozpadną. A wtedy trzeba mieć drużyne po swojej stronie Inaczej czeka cię eliminacja. DJ: To co? Zgoda. Harold: Zgoda. Beth: Nareszcie zgoda! (pokój zwierzeń)Beth: Nie żebym coś podejrzewała, ale serio. Nie wierze w szczere intencje DJ'a. No wiadomo. Teraz każdy chcę już wygrać. Nie ma już szczerych przyjaźni. No może Lindsay i Millie... samolot wpada w turbulencje i spada gdzieś w RPA RPA, Sawanna 100px 100px 100px Courtney idzie przodem z podniesioną głową Chris: Mówiłem ci! Jak się pilotuje, ale nie po co słuchać! Courtney: O już przestań marudzić! Nie mam powodów, żeby ciebie słuchać! (pokój zwierzeń)Chris: To bolało! Tak tutaj w środku! Chris: Jeżeli nie chcesz mi pomagać to droga wolna! Niestety do Ameryki daleka droga! (kanciapa woźnego z kamerką Courtney)Courtney: Jak on śmiał w ogóle?! Przecież ja tutaj jestem królową! Nie on! uczestnicy wychodzą z samolotu Millie: Hej! Gdzie my jesteśmy? Chris: Porozmawiamy później Courtney. Więc kochani! Witajcie w RPA! Lindsay: RP...Co? Sonny: Republika Południowej Afryki. To to państwo blisko Antarktydy. Lindsay: Aaa! Aaron: Ciekawe co będziemy dzisiaj robili! Mam nadzieje, że coś w czym będę się mógł wykazać! (pokój zwierzeń)Aaron: Po ostatnim zadaniu mam wielkie pokłady energii! Mogę teraz góry przenosić. Mimo wszystko mam nadzieje, że nie będę musiał tego robić... Chris: Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie się składało z dwóch części. Pierwsza część polega na złapaniu jakiegoś dzikiego zwierzęcia, a druga na wygraniu z nim meczu piłki nożnej! LeShawna: Możesz powtórzyć? Chris: Musicie złapać zwierze, nauczyć je grać w piłkę nożną. Ulubiony sport Afrykańczyków. A w drużynie przeciwnej zagrają Courtney... Courtney: No chyba sobie śnisz... Chris: Pamiętaj. Ameryka jest daleko! Courtney: No dobra. I tak pokonam to co oni złapią. Chris: Courtney zmierzy się tylko ze zwierzętami z dwóch drużyn. Będzie im strzelać karne. To będzie walka o pierwszą klasę. Drużyna z najbardziej nudnym zwierzęciem będzie od razu skazana na ceremonie. Courtney uśmiechnęła się złowrogo (kanciapa woźnego z kamerką Courtney)Courtney: O tak! Teraz wiem jak łamaga Lindsay przegra! 100px Aminet: Jakim cudem mamy tu znaleźć cokolwiek?! Venus: Racja kłusownicy już wszystko zabili! (pokój zwierzeń)Aminet: Chris powiedział, że Courtney będzie strzelała nam karne. Mój tata to grał... jeszcze kiedy był w Somalii. No więc potrzeba nam czegoś wielkiego. Jak słoń, hopopotam, albo nosorożec. Dobrze, że wygrałam regionalne zawody w siodłaniu byka. Aminet pokazuje dyplom do kamery LeShawna: Co w ogóle mamy złapać? Aminet: Coś wielkiego, jak słonia, nosorożca albo coś takiego. (pokój zwierzeń)LeShawna: Jeżeli ktoś z naszej drużyny maq złapać nosorożca to tylko Aminet. Aminet: Nie martwcie się. To ja biorę w całości na siebie! nagle lew złapał Venus Venus: Ratunku. Venus powiedziała to bez entuzjazmu Aminet: No nie! Chcesz zjeść moją przyjaciółkę?! lew macha potakująco głową Aminet: Już po tobie! oczy Aminet stały się czerwone i zaczęła okładać lwa LeShawna: Uuu! Po tym zostanie ślad. Venus: Tak. Biedny lew. lew ucieka Aminet: Dobrze nauczy cię to zadzierania ze mną! słoń zaczął uciekać przed Aminet, po chwili jednak go łapie (pokój zwierzeń)Słoń: Tłumaczenie: Ta wariatka jest jakaś chora! No w sumie i tak jest łagodniejsza od kłusowników... 100px Harold: Co mamy tutaj w ogóle złapać? Beth: Złapmy tego spłoszonego lwa, który goni DJ'a. DJ ucieka przed lwem Harold: W sumie. To dobra myśl, ale jak mamy to zrobić? Beth: Zachęćmy go! Harold: Ale jak.. DJ ciągle ucieka przed lwem Beth: Może zagonimy go to klatki? Harold: Chyba jednak nie mamy żadnej klatki. Beth: A no racja. DJ cały podrapany ucieka przed lwem (pokój zwierzeń)Harold: Jasne, że wiem co zrobić. Wystarczy tylko popsikać lwa środkiem usypiającym, który mam zawsze przy sobie. Jednak oglądanie gryzionego DJ'a to lepszy widok. Harold: Może go popsikam środkiem nasennym? Beth: Hej. To może być dobry pomysł! Harold usypia DJ'a i lwa Beth: No nawet się udało! Harold: Racja. Zanieśmy ich do obozu. powoli razem z Beth zanoszą DJ'a i lwa do obozu 100px od Lindsay czuć środek przeciw komarom (kanciapa woźnego z kamerką Courtney)Courtney: Tak. Zemsta jest słodka! Millie: Fuj! Czymś ty że się wysmarowała. Lindsay: Lindsay mi to dała, żebym się nie spiekła! (pokój zwierzeń)Millie: Czy tylko mnie się tak wydaje, czy serio Courtney chcę żeby Lindsay została wyeliminowana. Nie no. To nie jest fair! Mimo, że Lindsay głosowała na Courtney, gdy została wyeliminowana, a wcześniej miała sojusz z Courtney. No nie z woli Lindsay. Millie: Słuchaj Lindsay. Nie myślisz, że Courtney się na tobie mści? Courtney wszystkiego podsłuchuje (kanciapa woźnego z kamerką Courtney)Courtney: Już po tobie Millie! Lindsay: Chyba nie. Dlaczego tak sądzisz? Millie: Uwierz mi! Ona to wszystko robi specjalnie! Sonny: Hej! Nie plotkujcie tylko chodźcie! Szukamy czegoś by wygrać! Aaron: Tak. Musimy utrzymać szale zwycięstwa! Jesteśmy najliczniejszą drużyną. Lindsay: Powiesz mi później o co ci chodzi! Idziemy szukać zwierząt! wszystkie zwierzęta uciekają przed zapachem Lindsay RPA, Stare Boisko 100px 100px 100px Chris:' Witajcie! Courtney: Szybko! Dajcie mi te zwierzaki. Chcę mieć już to z głowy! Chris: Nie zwracajcie na nią uwagi. Dobrze co macie! Aminet: My mamy oswojonego słonia! słoń ze strachu słucha Aminet Venus: Złapaliśmy go! Aminet to zrobiła. (kanciapa woźnego z kamerą Courtney)Courtney: Serio?! Słoń! Chris: No. Courtney nie będzie miała łatwo. Co wy macie Eklerki? Beth: mamy śpiącego lwa! Harold: Złapałem go. Chris: No fajnie, będzie ciekawie co nie Courtney. Courtney: Ty już mnie nie denerwuj! Chris: A wy co macie Pseudo Podróżniczki? Lindsay: My złampaliśmy nieżywego skorpiona! Courtney: Haha. To chyba niedozwolone. Jak Chris. Pseudo Lind...Podróżniczki na ceremonie? (pokój zwierzeń)Millie: Teraz mam dowód! Courtney chcę żebyśmy właśnie my przegrali! O tak! Chris: No niestety. Więc o pierwszą klasę zawalczą Eklerki i Pasażerki, rymuje się! A na razie to zaczynamy mecz. Nie Mający Pomysłu Na Podóżniczki siadają na trybunach dla widzów RPA, Trybuny dla Widzów 100px Philip: Świetnie! Ceremonia. Gratuluje wam. Sonny: O to ty istniejesz! Philip: Tak! Boże gratuluje wam! Niczego nie złapaliśmy. Sonny: Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja głosuję na Phila. Aaron: Również tak zagłosuje. Philip: W takim razie ja głosuje na Sonny. Lindsay: Jak ty, to i ja. Sonny: Widać wszystko zależy od ciebie Millie. Philip: Właśnie zadecyduj dobrze. RPA, Stare Boisko 100px 100px Chris: No więc czas na finał. To wy zadecydujecie kto wygra to zadanie i kto poleci w dalszą podróż pierwszą klasą. Harold: Dobrze, że już my nie będziemy brać udziału w eliminacjach. LeShawna: No racja. Chris: No to Courtney jesteś gotowa? Courtney: Niestety tak. Chris: No to piersi są Pasażerowie. Amienet przyprowadza słonia pod bramkę Aminet: Dalej! Poradzisz sobie! Venus: Zrób to to cię wypuścimy! w słoniu odezwała się żądza zwycięstwa Courtney: No! Dalej! Jak przegrasz zrobię z ciebie fortepian! Courtney strzela karne, jednak słoń wszystko obronił LeShawna: O tak! Nasz słoń! Venus: Brawo! Aminet: Moja krew! Chris: No brawo, brawo! Teraz czas na Eklerki. Eklerki budzą lwa, który szybko ucieka Beth: Nie czekaj! Harold: Za co! Courtney wrzuca piłki do bramki Courtney: Proszę was. Tak się dać pokonać! Chris: Gratuluje! Znowu! Wredni Pasażerowie znowu polecą pierwszą klasą, a co do reszty. Jesteście żałośni! Czekam na Pseudo Podróżniczki na ceremonii. Przed Ceremonią 100px Millie dogania Courtney Millie: Courtney! Wiem co zrobiłaś! Courtney: O czym ty do mnie mówisz? Millie: Sabotujesz moją drużyne! Courtney: Dziewczyno. Nie myśl. Nie wychodzi ci to. Millie: Wiem! Nic nie możemy zrobić, a od twojego przyjazdu Lindsay albo śmierdzi, albo ma domalowane wąsy! Courtney: Mam to gdzieś! Courtney odchodzi (kabina woźnego z kamerką Coutney)Courtney: A więc to jednak będzie inaczej. Najpierw muszę wyrzucić Millie, a potem Lindsay. Nie dam już im wygrać. Ceremonia 100px Chris: No witam was pierwszy raz od dawna na ceremonii. Millie: Słuchajcie drużyno muszę wam coś powiedzieć... Chris: Cicho! Wyznania po eliminacjach! Proszę. Reguły już chyba znacie, a więc głosujcie. (kabina)Lindsay: Głosuję na Sonny. Przepraszam. (stempluje) (kabina)Sonny: Nie będę się denerwować bez celu na Philipa. (stempluje) (kabina)Aaron: Moje pierwsze eliminacje! To ekscytujące. Głosuje na Philip'a (stempluje) (kabina)Philip: Głosuje na Sonny! Zabić! (stempluje) (kabina)Millie: To wina Courtney... (stempluje) Chris: Więc Courtney przeliczyła głosy i mam już wyniki głosowania. Sonny: Jestem ciekawa kto wyleci. Philip: Ja też... Chris: Pierwsze dwa paszporty są dla Lindsay i Aarona! rzuca im paszporty Lindsay: Hura! Aaron: Nie no. To jest serio ekscytujące! Chris: Ostatni paszport bezpieczny jest dla Sonny! Sonny: Jak to?! Myślałam, że będę zagrożona! Chris: A jednak! rzuca jej paszport Chris: I tak została już tylko dwójka. A ostatni paszport jest dla... dramatyczna muzyka Chris: Dla Philipa! Millie: Jak to?! Philip: Właśnie jak to! Głosowałem na Sonny! Aaron i Sonny: A my na Philipa. Chris: Mimo wszystko to Millie ma 3 głosy. Więc żegnaj! Millie zakłada spadochron Millie: Uważajcie na C... Courtney zrzuca ją z samolotu Chris: I tak zeszliśmy do finałowej 10 Around The World. Kto odpadnie jako kolejny, a kto wygra zadanie? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Around The World! Ekskluzywny Klip Millie spada z samolotu Millie: Jak COurtney mogła! Jestem pewna, że to wszystko była jej wina! Ale teraz w sumie to znowu zostałam wykiwana. Tam przez Heather, a tutaj przez Courtney. Serio. To boli! Millie spada na środek boiska w środku meczu Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World